Beyond The World Of Unknown Creatures
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: Twin sisters, Erin and Eris Kingsley have left their painful past behind to start fresh in the place of Cameron, North Carolina, where they come across the famous Hardy Boys, Shannon Moore, and their friends. Although everything is not what it seems with the Hardys...they have a special secret that could change the lives of the twin sisters.*WARNING* SMUT and Fem Slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

**More characters will be added into this story, some of them will be from TNA and WWE. This will be a very weird story (considering that this is a supernatural story) and will even have a bit of fem slash later on. Leave Reviews and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own any characters except Erin and Eris Kingsley.**

**Eris POV**

"I'll be honest with you, twin; I'm actually scared to move...I mean, we'll be leaving everything behind." I said to my big sister Erin. We made some last minute reservations to go to North Carolina, and believe me, we had to do it.

"Look, I know, I'm a little scared too.." She told me as she sat down on the bench with me "But we can't stay there forever...not after everything that's been happening."

I nodded, agreeing with her; I didn't want to stay here and we didn't have a choice in the matter anyway.

"All we have is each other, and it will be a cold day in hell before I leave my little sister behind." Erin told me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, hugging me.

I smiled and then I checked the time to see it was going on 10pm, which means that our Greyhound Bus would be here any minute. Normally, we would have taken a plane but my sis is a scaredy cat for them...and yet she loves extreme stuff, so I'm just shaking my head at the thoughts that go on in her mind. Anyway, I went to the vending machine and went to grab a Candy bar for her and I when I heard my twin call for me.

"Come on Eris, we gotta get a move on before they leave us behind." Erin called out for me.

I mocked her a bit as I tossed her a Snickers bar and grabbed our bags. We gave the man our tickets and shown him our ID as they put our bags up and then we hopped onto the bus. About an hour later, we finally pulled off and I was waving goodbye to Detroit and ready to start over again. As Erin was falling asleep in her chair with a blanket over her and lying on a small tiger pillow pet, I was staring up at the moon and thinking about so much that has happened over the years and now we have come to this point in leaving...forever this time. Our parents don't even know we are leaving...not that they give a damn anyway. They were religious fanatic freaks...mainly it was our father.

We were 7 years old when the abuse started; If we never said a prayer right or if we forget to say grace, he would slam our heads into the table and slap and punch us until we threw up. Our teachers would ask us about our bruises when we got to school but we never talked to them..or anyone really. Females were our worst enemies so me and Erin were each others best friends. I remember when I would have to hide in the closet the whole day just to avoid our father. If he couldn't find me, he would go after my sister and he pushed her down the stairs one time and almost cracked her head. I jumped on him and bit his leg and he would kick me in my stomach...then I threw up and he would make me eat the vomit off the floor, saying I was just like the devil, and spat on me.

I don't want to revisit any of our parents memories but most of them involved beating, making us eat our own vomit if we didn't like the certain foods they made and of course, my mom would turn up the music in the living room as if everything was all fine and honky dory as if nothing was going on as our father was upstairs, beating our brains out to death. Then as we got older, we didn't even bother trying to come home most of the time, so our father kicked us out and our mother didn't even look us in the eye. Pretty messed up huh? I mean, It was already bad enough people made fun of us throughout middle school and high school because my sister was a curvy figure, basically they were calling her a fat pig or a walrus and all the stupid bull. I had some marks on my body because I've been burnt by my dad on my back and legs as punishment or if he believes that I am possessed by the devil and he is trying to heal me.

So I would try to cover up my body but it was to no use and I lived through that all the way up until now. So every day I would wear long sleeved shirts and pants or I would overdo myself with the extra clothing and no matter how hot it was, I would still keep it on until I was in the safety of my home.

Now anyway, as of right now, we are technically on the run from our boyfriends. We met them in college and my boyfriend's name was Darren and Erin's boyfriend name was Jason. I don't want to speak about Erin's boyfriend because if I do, I will get so angry that even Satan would start pissing on himself, but as for mine, Darren was a complete control freak. It was going good at first because a couple times, he was sweet and he would be a real gentlemen to me. He let me move in with him since me and my sister had a job, but it was paying minimum wage and we needed it to pay for school, books, and a few student bills. He was fine with that and had no trouble with it at all.

But over the past three weeks now, it's like everything changed when I told him how I wanted to become a writer in the future and how he always blamed me for certain things and how I never been able to support him or his dreams. I've always supported him and given him the time of day, no matter how busy I was and he was completely ungrateful. Not only that, he would always pressure me to make me give up my virginity and I would just say no. I know it doesn't make any sense considering how we live together but I told him from the beginning that I was just not ready. He would go as far as to insult me on my scars, and he would always want me to cover up. He would make me feel so low, I would just go back to my room and cry myself into a nap. I would call my sister up and we would just talk for an hour and she would come over sometimes while Darren was at work. I hated Darren, but not as much as I hated my sister's boyfriend Jason, because he was an abusive man. I mean, it's bad enough that our parents treated us like we are kitchen sink scum material, but now our own boyfriends…the ones who would promise to love and cherish us and blah blah blah…well you get my point.

They are our exes now but the betrayal still hurts. Especially when I caught Darren at his office late night and he was having sex with another girl…hell, she had bigger boobs, a bigger butt, longer hair…she looked perfect. I didn't even confront him about because what would be the point. I was just a ugly duckling to him that he wanted to control…and I was foolish enough to let him. But enough about me for the moment, right now, I am talking about my sister's boyfriend and how much I DESPISE him. I have noticed that whenever she came over to visit or when we had classes together or even at work, she would have bruises and severe bited. I'm not talking about them hickeys or passion marks you get from your lover during intercourse. I'm talking about "a dog was trying to chew her up" bites.

Our parents never believed us; I know it was stupid to go to them but we thought they could maybe try and help us out, especially since they owe us for all the hell they put us through but it was to no avail. If anything, they said it was a punishment from God for ever being put on this earth. So me and my sister had a plan to get away from all of this: What our parents didn't know was that our late grandmother, Jewel, had set up a private trust fund for me and Erin and it was a fortune of 140,000 dollars to our name.

Mama Jewel has never liked our parents and our parents would do their best to keep us from her when we were a little younger but she would pick us up from school early and we would hang out the whole day and she gave us the best meals. She really did love us and we miss her so much. But in the meantime, we had our stuff packed. Of course Darren was NOT easy to leave. I tried to make some peace with him but he said I wasn't going anywhere without a fight..so he hit me a few times and even called me a ugly skank, trying to take my things away from me, including my photo book of the pictures of me, Erin, and my grandmother. He and I were wrestling and then he started choking me.

I grabbed a beer bottle nearby on the floor and I bashed him over the head with it as hard as I could. He was unconscious by the time I left out of there. Then I got out the house and hopped in the car with Erin, who looked like she was in a fight like me but worse. Then we had been able to get access to our trust fund and then we bought two tickets, new cellphones because as much as we change our number, somebody that we know, will always find out what it is and we need a fresh start. Now we were on the bus on our way to North Carolina. I grabbed my snickers bar and I woke Erin up for a bit and she already knew what I wanted to do. Whenever we had a snickers bar or something of the same whether it was a candy bar or a drink, we would always make a toast to it. We clinked them together as if they were wine glasses.

"To a better life?" I asked her, holding up my Snicker's bar.

"To a better life with my twin.." She said in her sleepy voice, halfway closing her eyes.

We ate our snickers and then about 3 minutes later, I put on my headphones, listening to Britt Nicole "Glow" and I fell asleep, praying that I won't have any nightmares tonight like I usually do.

THE NEXT DAY: 11am

**Erin's POV**

""YOU ARE NOW ARRIVING IN NORTH CAROLINA. THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH THE GREYHOUND BUS. IF YOU CAN GATHER ALL YOUR THINGS AND PLEASE WALK SAFELY OFF THE BUS, IT WILL BE NO TROUBLE. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY." the driver said to us over the microphone.

I woke up from listening to my IPOD with Paramore, still playing in my earbuds and I saw that it was broad daylight, hurting my eyes like crazy. My twin Eris was still sleeping until I poked her in her belly button to wake her up. I know she hates that but hey, she needs to get up.

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bakey" I told her, being silly.

"Lame." She said sticking her tonuge out at me and stretching her arms.

"At least I don't watch Elmo.." I told her with a smirk.

"Hey Hey...Elmo is awesome darn it, now hush!" She said with a slight pout.

"Yeah true." I said, laughing a little.

We grabbed our bags from the top shelf to where our seats were and headed off the bus and to the bench to wait for our taxi which Eris has called after we arrived a few seconds later to our destination. I was surprised I didn't fight in my sleep tonight but I know it's bound to come back eventually. I always had a problem with fighting in my sleep because of the demons of my parents, along with Jason being very abusive, it just added on to the damage. But none the less, I honestly didn't believe we would make it out of there alive. Our parents have been nothing but pain and misery to our souls and protecting Eris was the only thing I could do…well we protected each other but since I was the big sister, I was always protective of her.

I wanted to slit Darren's throat when she told me all the things he did to her. But more importantly, I still couldn't understand that why would our own parents not help us at all? They saw the bruises on me and Eris. But yet they acted as though we put them on ourselves. Now does it make any sense for us to punch ourselves for a way to get attention? Tell me how stupid and pathetic that is. But I knew it was partly my fault to believe that they would come and save us. After all…family is family...well not anymore. The only family I ever need is Eris and I know that Granny Jewel is with us in spirit too.

We tried to be good daughters: We said our prayers, we would do every difficult chore in the house, we did all of our homework, and me and Eris took care of each other. Granted, most of the time I would eat a lot but I was depressed. I mean, what do you expect when people at school, your mom, and her little snobby church friends call you a fat walrus or a hippo and then to top it all off, your own mom tried to set you up for liposuction? I admit I am curvy: I have 40DD boobs, a round butt with wide hips, and my stomach is a bit heavy with the stretch marks but no matter what I did, I couldn't lose the weight: I needed food to keep myself from crying from all the pain and bullying that I faced in middle school and high school.

Eris and I kept to ourselves and we didn't talk to anyone until we graduated…well not that anyone talked to us. I really disliked my mom's church friends. They ALWAYS had something to say about me when it came to my weight and Eris when it came to her scars. Eris had to hold me back from smacking the hell out of them..and I was only 12! So I would wear heavy clothing to cover up my entire body and Eris would do the same. She is my best friend life. We are twins who were born in the springtime and we have the same hair color, eyes, and birthmark on our left wrist that is shaped like a star. The only difference between us was that her skin was a little lighter than mines and she was a bit skinnier.

Anyway, I had also made a few calls to have the condo that we bought furnished a little bit, so it would be less work on us. We would have to buy cars once we went to the dealership but when we arrived to North Carolina, we took a taxi to the car shop so we could temporarily rent a used car until everything else was settled, financial wise. Hey, we know how to get things done so don't act surprised.

We were driving by the neighborhood and then we finally made it to a town called Cameron, which made sense since when you do put it together it is Cameron, North Carolina. After 30 minutes went on and getting even more tired, we made it to our new home. We..well Eris almost burst into tears, and I sure as hell couldn't blame her; It was a modern simple villa house with a beautiful rosebush garden in the front. I was pretty sure we would have a pool too, considering that I talked to the guy on the phone and he told me that everything was in good detail. I know normally you would have to check out the house BEFORE you would decide to move in permanently, but when your boyfriend is abusive and you need to escape, you have to do things at the last minute no matter how stupid it is.

We grabbed our bags from the trunk of the car and then we headed inside the house, setting things down. It wasn't that much furniture, considering that we still needed a lot of other things to make the house look more like a home, but in the meantime, at least we had two beds to sleep on, a couch to sit on, and a table to eat on. Eris looked pretty tired as she sat down on the couch and after traveling I was too. I grabbed some snacks from my suitcase and shared with her chips AHOY chunky cookies and a Brisk Peach Tea drink…hey she may get on my nerves a lot but I'm not going to let her go hungry.

"So how do want to do up the new place? Because I already KNOW for a fact you're going to want to change the color of half the house." Eris told me as she drank up some of her tea.

"It's not my fault." I said, rolling my eyes at her. "Sometimes the colors don't speak to me anymore."

"So are you thinking about hanging up some of your artwork around the house?" She asks me as she is munching on a cookie.

"I'm not really sure." I told her with a shrug, casting my eyes down. I love doing art and it's always been a passion that takes over my mind and my whole spirit whenever I am stressed or upset. But after so much and what I've been through, I'm not even sure if I could be able to continue.

"Why not?" She asks me as she sits up, doing an indian style position. "You have some kick-ass art and besides, nothing wrong with showing off." She bats her eyes at me and I can't help but laugh. But then she gets serious again. "But mainly twin, you really are a great artist. Whenever you draw or paint, you light up and I haven't seen most of that since when you were with the "bastard I will not speak of."

I shivered for a moment, knowing who she was talking about and dark thoughts tumbled into my head of what he did. But I blocked it out and smiled a little at her.

"I know..but still, even after that son of a bitch, I just don't want to show it off right now." I convince her.

"Ugh, you're such a buzz-kill." She tells me as she smashes on some more cookies.

"You still love me." I tell her as I stick my tongue out at her.

"I guess so.." She says looking away with a slight shrug.

"You don't love me no more?" I ask her giving her the wide eye look and pouty lip. She tries not to fall for it but eventually, she does.

"Fine. I love you again.." She says with a slight smirk.

"YAY!" I tell her doing a happy clap and then getting serious. "You better have."

"I will always love you...at least for today." She tells me, leaning back on the couch.

Just then, we hear a truck honking its horn and we go out to the window to see that its the truck from Rent A Center. I expected them to come anyway, considering that we did need more stuff for the house.

"Well, time to get up." I say as I stretch my arms.

"Too lazy." She tells me as she kicks back on the couch, drinking her tea.

"You can't be stealing my line now, trick." I tell her, kicking her leg off the couch.

"Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids" She tells me, getting up...then she starts drooling a little, thinking about food. "Mmm, now I want some Trix cereal."

"How about later on, I make us some special Batman and Superman cookies along with some of my homemade superman ice cream?" I smile at her, knowing its her weakness. Hell, it's my weakness too.

"Even better, my twin." She tells me, all excited.

I help to pull her ass up and then went outside to grab the boxes and put them inside the house. I know I was going to need a shower after doing this much work. This is torture to do this work but at least its keeping me busy and then me and my sister can live normal lives. As strange as this sounds, this neighborhood seems familiar...as if we know someone who lives here. Maybe its just my stomach being hungry.

"Come on, Erin!" Eris shouts at me. "I need help with this big ass flat screen TV."

I sigh as I go to help her get the TV and the other things inside our new house.

**Shannon Moore's POV**

I was over at the Hardy's house and we was doing another crazy ass episode of the Hardy show. Normally I would be traveling right now because I am a wrestler on TNA and I'm apart of INK Inc., with Toxin and Jessie Neal. We hang out sometimes since they come to my shop to mess with me but right now, I was hanging out with Jeff, Matt, Jamie, and Shane. Reby went out to the store to pick up a few things for us to eat but in the meantime, we was doing some weird shit for the Hardy Show so you know how that is. We were coming up with a few ideas for the next episode when Reby came by. She looked really happy as she kissed Matt but then went back to the window to be nosy. What was she doing?

"Uhh babe? You mind telling me what are you doing?" Matt looks at his fiance with amusement.

"Well I was coming from the store but while I was on my way home, I noticed two girls that were coming in and out of the house, moving things in." She tells us all excited. "We may have some new neighbors!"

"Soo..do we eat them or something?" Matt asks in confusion. "Because I gotta tell you, the last human I ate was-"

"No, moron." Jamie tells us as she smacks Matt upside the forehead and I laugh at them. "Let's go see who they are.."

"They could be like one of us.." Reby squeals all excited.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jamie says, leaning back on the chair. "We don't wanna scare them like that."

"yeah, if they hang out with us, they'll get all kinds of scary. (cough cough) Shannon." Jeff Hardy says, indicating me.

I simply flip him off, chuckling and then after some much needed though, I decided to go along with them as they all decided to be nosy and find the mystery of our neighbors.

**Eris POV**

We finished up most of the boxes so far but in the meantime I decided to change into something comfortable while Erin went to go take a shower. I went upstairs and I was took off my clothes to find something to wear. It wasn't intentional but I took a glance into the mirror and saw the ugly scars that covered my body…at least part of it. A dark burnt scar across the middle of my back, both on my arms and one on my thigh and one on my chest and my right shoulder. I grabbed my hair a bit, as the cruel words of Darren came creeping into my mind

_Flashback_

_"Damn, why the hell you wear that dress? Never mind, you more burnt up then a black skillet. Cover yourself you an embarrassment"_

_His friends laughed at me...all because I tried to look pretty for him but instead he embarrassed me and humiliated me…I wasn't even his girlfriend...I was just some toy for him. _

_All of the girls had pretty soft, smooth skin that was perfect and I looked as though I was just...well…I was ugly, simple as that! My body was at least. I wore the dress for him because that was what he wanted but I should have known he would pull some shit like that. _

_I just left out of there as the guys kept making fun of me and as I peeked out the door of the bedroom again, I saw Darren flirting with one of the girls, sitting on his lap. I retired to my room and just went into sleep, escaping._

I felt the tears coming down my eyes but I wiped them away quickly as I was looking for some clothes to wear. After I got dressed I decided to do something a little different with hair and give it purple streaks. New city, new life, new identity right? It took a few minutes but I got it right and it came out pretty good. Normally it would take an hour but this is a temporary hair color and I'll do it all over again tonight.

I went downstairs and I decided to start making us something to eat. I can see she has already did the dessert while I was still moving things for upstairs...man this chick is fast. Normally I would use the car but it's already jacked up, it's ugly as hell, and it was low on gas. So I simply decided to spring for a cab to make it simple. As I was about to go upstairs to get my purse so I can call for a cab to go to the market, I heard a knock on the door and I looked through the peephole and I saw at least 6 people…which had me scared for my life. Hey, I've seen the movie, "The Purge" so things happen.

I slowly opened the door a bit and the guy in the front looked really cute, especially with them tattoo's covering his arms. He had those blue-green eyes that could make a girl melt but now wasn't the time for me and him to practice for eHarmony. I had to go to the store if I was going to make us some breakfast.

"Umm..can I help you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Hey, don't worry we are not gonna rob you." He tells me in his sexy southern accent. "Actually, we just saw you and a friend move in. Mind if we just say hi?" He asks, giving me a sweet smile.

I relaxed a bit as I unlocked all the bolts on the door and then I opened the door for them.

"You're the new neighbor, right?" He asks me, with his blue-green eyes looking at me.

"Yeah. My name is Eris Kingsley." I said, shaking his hand.

"My name is Shannon Moore." He says, shaking it back, only to have him raise my hand up to his lips and then he kissed it. I felt a blush creep up on my face as I took my hand back, giving him a smile but the embarrassment was still there. Or maybe it was something else. Anyway, he introduced me to his friends.

"These are my friends, Jeff Hardy, his brother Matt and fiancée Reby Sky and this Jamie and Gregory Shane Helms" He points to them as they all smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back at their kindness.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I appeared so hostile. Just getting use to the neighborhood I guess." I told them with a nervous chuckle.

As Shannon was about to answer, my sister came down in her robe, blow-drying her hair and screamed when saw who was at the door…well it wasn't a good scream, I'll tell you that.

"Oh snap, we got a pair of twins now!" Greg jumps up like a little kid and Jamie rolls his eyes at him and smiles at us, very interested. Which puzzled me as if they've never seen twins before. Anyway, Erin was still slightly freaking out at the people in our house.

"TWIN! There are people at the house when I am not dressed!" She jumps up trying to cover herself, even though she's already covered.

"Soo go get dressed then.." I told her, giving her a look as if I made that so obvious.

"Yeah sugar, I'll help you decide what to wear, if you want me too." Jeff says with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Reby rolls her eyes at Jeff and I couldn't help but snicker. But as I looked at my sister, from the way Jeff said that comment to her, it made her blush. But she shook it away before he could even notice it.

"Ok...but they have to go into the next room." Erin tells them, pointing to our living room.

"Yeah, y'all heard her; Go ahead to the next room." Jeff points them to the room.

"That goes for you too, Mr.."

"Jeff Hardy, sugar." Jeff tells her, giving her a smile.

"That goes for you too Mr. Jeff." She says with a smirk. "But I'm liking the blue and black hair you got for yourself.."

She quickly went up to her room and in the meantime, I offered them some water...since we have no groceries yet. They were fine with it as the girls sat on the couch and the guys sat on the floor.

"Sorry we don't have anything to drink right now. We are still working on a few things for the house and we still have some more unpacking to do." I tell them as I sit on the chair.

"It's no problem." Jamie says, drinking the water. "I really like your house. And I like your hair color, it's really pretty...but besides that, you gotta pool too! YAY!"

I gave Jamie a look at her weirdness but it was pretty funny too.

"Pay no mind to Jamie, she's weird like that." Greg tells me, leaning back on the sofa, drinking the water.

"Hey, I'm no better. Normal people are boring" I tell them proudly.

Reby and Jamie gave me a high five and I laughed. Shannon smiled at me too. I offered them some cookies and ice cream and they were able to get some. When they all took a bite, they faces lit up.

"This is really good" Jamie tells me as she eats more of the cookies.

"And pretty cool." Matt tells me and I smile once again.

"My sister made them." I tell them, eating the ice cream. "We switch up sometimes because normally I make the dessert, she makes the main course."

"Well I want a taste of what you're making" Shannon tells me, giving me a sexy smirk.

"Stop scaring Eris." Matt tells him, rolling his eyes. "Sorry about him; He can be a dork sometimes."

"Oh it's no problem; I know he's just being a dork." I tell him, trying to hide my smile.

"So mean, new neighbor." Shannon gives me a mock angry look.

I also noticed that Reby was looking at my outfit too, but it was more in confusion. I was wearing some heavy pink sweatpants with a pink zipped up hoodie and I was wearing my favorite heart pink socks. I was basically covered up.

"Isn't it a little hot to be wearing that whole outfit like that?" Reby asks me. "It's burning up out there and the last thing you want is to pass out from the heat."

"I umm, it doesn't bother me." I say, slightly stuttering. "Besides, the AC is on so its no trouble."

I honestly didn't want to tell my new neighbors that my skin was ugly and hideous because of my past. I just couldn't live with the embarrassment all over again.

I ate more cookies and I kept trying to call the cab and Shannon was trying to be smoove and look over my phone, which I playfully pushed him away for.

"You know if you need a ride, I got my hummer." Shannon says, smiling at me.

"Oh no it's ok." I tell him sweetly, trying to call this idiot cab over and over again.

"I won't charge you for gas, you know.."

"It's fine." I tell him quickly.

Just then my sister came down, her hair is still wet but she is dressed. She is wearing an all red sweatshirt and sweatpants with matching red Vanz.

"Girl, you better accept the ride before I toss you in that car. It's a free ride!" She tells me, looking at me like I'm crazy.

I roll my eyes at my twin. She knows how stubborn I am when it comes to help. Even though she can't talk but hey, we do often think alike so no surprise.

"I will be ok. Oh and cute outfit" I tell her, giving her a wink.

"I agree" Jamie says.

"I likes to be cozy." Erin says as she joins us in the living room, snatching one of my cookies. "Oh by the way, my name is Erin. I see you've already met my twin sister, Eris."

"Yes We have." Jeff and Shannon say in unison and it causes all ofus to laugh, and with me blushing red once again.

"We were actually born in the springtime." I tell them. "But we hate allergies."

"Death to allergies." We say in unison and they laugh at us once again. Erin didn't even know them that long but I could tell she was starting to like them. And I admit, I was starting to like them too. Shannon gives me that warm heart melting smile and I distract myself, trying to get a cab but eventually, I give up and decided to take up on his offer on the free ride.

"Well, you said it's a free ride right?" I ask him.

"Well duh." He tells me. "I don't charge for gas either."

"YES YOU DO!" Jeff, Matt, and Greg all say in unison. But Shannon ignores me and continues to look at me.

"Well, you're an exception." He tells me. "Just a friendly neighbor thing."

I playfully sick my tongue out at them as I grab my bag and Erin tells me the things to get for the house.

"You gonna be ok by yourself twin?" I ask her but she waves her hand away.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. Besides, I don't mind a little company before I head off for a nap." She tells me, shaking her hair around.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little tired myself. Oh and you should really watch out for the green eyed wizard" I wink at her, indicating Mr. Jeff Hardy.

She blows me off as I walk out into the blazing heat and I pull my hair back into a ponytail and I hop into Shannon's car, heading to the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was having a bad case of writers block. But Now I'm back so enjoy this chapter :)**

**Eris's POV**

After we head inside the smooth leather seats of his truck, Shannon turns on the AC and then we pull off and head to the market. I hear the radio playing and I was trying to stay quiet during the whole ride but I accidently wound up singing the song by Good Charlotte.

"In The beginning, I tried to warn play with fire, it's gonna burn you.

And here we are now, same situation. You never listen, I never listen.

Now I'm thinking of a way that I can make an escape. It's got me caught up in a web and my heart's the prey.

Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away? Everybody's hurt somebody before.

Everybody's been hurt by somebody before. You can change but you'll always come back for more.

It's a game and we are all just victims of love."

I was so into the zone that I didn't realize that Shannon was looking at me with a grin on his face and an eyebrow raise. I felt my cheeks turning red and I looked back out the window. I have never sung in front of anyone else except Erin.

"I didn't know you like that kind of music." He said, amused

"Yeah I like all kinds of music." I told him shyly. "I love Good Charlotte, Escape The Fate, Disturbed, Brokencyde, and Green Day."

As we stopped by a red light, he laid back in his seat a bit, getting comfortable. "So anything else you like to do?" He said, giving me his attention.

"What's this, 21 questions?" I said with some sass in my tone

"Nope it's called "Conversation with a pretty girl" " He smiled.

"I'm not telling you anything." I said, smirking.

"And why is that?"

"Because I was raised not to talk to strangers" I said, crossing my arms.

"But you accepted a ride from a stranger…so which one is worse?" He said, his grin getting wider.

Ok he had a point on that but I just rolled my eyes and told him to hurry up with the destination. But eventually later on, we begin to chat for a little bit and making some small jokes, which had me laughing. I guess he didn't want to scare me off but I don't scare off so easily. But I have to remember that I am not here to snag a boyfriend. I've had enough of that from my past and I'm ready to just move on. We arrived at the market and he was acting like one of them plane attendants, the female version.

"Thank you for choosing to ride with Shannon Moore. If You will please step down safely, I will not take you to the back of my trunk and make milk out of your nipples as I rape G.I. Joe." He said, trying to bat his eyes.

Ok I busted out laughing at that as I grabbed my purse and walked to the front entrance. I noticed Shannon trying to mock the switching of my hips and I walked faster away from him, with him trying to chase after me.

"I wanna sit in the grocery cart like a big boy, mommy!" He said, sounding like a little kid

"No dummy." I said, trying to stop laughing. "Just come with me and help me get what I need."

**Erin's POV**

I had a nice time with Jamie, Reby, Greg, and Jeff. Jeff didn't talk much but I noticed he was staring at me with those green eyes of his. I couldn't help that my face was red during my time with them.

"Well guys, if it's ok. I have to start unpacking and cooking." I said, getting up from my seat.

"I hope we didn't scare you or your sis when we all came here." Jamie said. "We are pretty much curious."

"No the GIRLS are curious; I'm not a part of this" Greg said, trying to make himself look all innocent.

"Oh yes you are babe. You are with me so you have no say so in the matter." Jaime said, poking his cheek.

"She's got a point." I said, smirking.

Greg playfully glares at me and then Jamie and Reby gave me a quick hug.

"And To answer your question, you didn't scare me off easily. I'm cool to get along with." I told them casually.

"Yeah we can see that." Reby smiled. "Well, we hope to see you around more often and if you want, you can hang out with us anytime: You and your sister."

"Ok then." I said. "Bye Bye."

I didn't realize that Jeff was still here until he was sitting on top of the moving boxes, which had my name on it but he was still grinning at me until I hit him with my wooden spoon.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his arm. "Evil much?"

"Nope!" I told him "You were sitting on my boxes, thank you very much."

I was lifting up one of the heavy ones until Jeff decided to take them from me to help me out.

"Oh uhh thank you." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Sure"

I told him where my room was and I carried two more boxes and I was setting them down on the dresser, trying to see if my stuff didn't get mixed up with Eris. Jeff was unpacking my things for me but I pushed him off me because that box has my paintings in there and I don't let anyone look at them except Eris, and even sometimes I don't let her see what I've been working on. Jeff gave me a look of confusion but my eyes told him "don't question it"

" It's just things that I don't want to be touched." I shrugged.

"Ohhh. What kind of things are we talking? Any "toys" that you have to play with?" He said with a smug look on his face.

"None of your business, now just shut up and pack, Mr. Jeff." I told him with some sass.

I didn't hear a sound from Jeff until he suddenly picked me up and threw me on the bed and started tickling me. Oh my god, this man is crazy! I kept laughing and laughing. Another thing that came to mind was that I've known these guys from somewhere. Oh me and my sister watch wrestling..well I watch it more because most of the time she's in her Tai Jitsu class. But anyway, I was trying to push him off me and I playfully smacked him, trying to control my breathing.

"What is RIGHT with you?" I said, catching my breath.

"Hmmm well-"

Just then he got a phone call and told me to hold on. I heard him talking to a female and in a way it was a good thing. I don't need any distractions. I have a job interview this week and I'm going to start school in a month. Just thing he hung up and gave me a small smile.

"I gotta go. One of my clients is here." He said, sounding a little annoyed. Hm, I wonder what's up with that.

"Oh what do you do?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm an artist and a musician but I paint my clients for artwork. Little projects I get paid for when I'm not too busy. And she's on her way to my house so I gotta get a move on."

I followed him downstairs and gave him a few cookies to go and my red velvet cupcakes. He smiled at me even more and shockingly, he gave me a hug. I tried not to get my hopes up and not even think of the "C" word when it came to this man. He could be married. Besides, I'm not even his type to begin with. I'm not thin and waif and that's just how it is.

"I'll see you around ok?" He said with a sweet smile.

"Ok then?" I said, biting my lip a bit.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Erin. You are really gonna like it" He said softly as he smiled at me.

Just then his eyes turned into a dark ruby red color and he rubbed his eyes quickly and headed off, waving goodbye to me and he quickly hopped into his car. I was a little freaked out because his eyes were red. Not sleepy red, more like heat vision red or something. I just shook it off and decided to finish unpacking some things in my room and setting them up. I was pissed they gotten our blankets and sheets the wrong color. I mean really? Really? Anyway, our cable was hooked up so I decided to eat more of the velvet cakes while I was watching my favorite show "Lost Girl".

**Jeff POV**

Man, I have to control myself when it comes to women. But Erin is not just any woman...hell she is more than that and I wasn't sure how I could handle myself right now.


End file.
